The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for packaging individual medication doses.
In many medical treatment settings, it is desirable to provide a packaging apparatus and method for packaging individual medication doses for which the number of defectively produced blister bags is reduced. For example, systematic errors may be recognized during application of printed data to the blister bags, and the apparatus may be stopped, if necessary, so that production of a large number of defective blister bags may be prevented.